


Close Your Eyes and Trust Me

by jayisgayasaurus



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Punishment, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension, forced exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisgayasaurus/pseuds/jayisgayasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian's whole relationship is built around trust, and it's very important to both of them, given how much they've been hurt by those they trust in the past. When Blaine's trust begins to falter, it's a big deal, and Sebastian has to forcefully show him that he needs to regain his trust, for both of their sake of sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned! This is a very intense BDSM punishment scene! Don't read it if any of the tags make you uncomfortable or squeamish.

Blaine's body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He was hanging upside down, feet tied together at the ankles, and suspended from a hook in the ceiling. One rope was wrapped tight around his balls, once around the base of his cock, and then back behind his back to tie his hands together, binding them to uselessness, and making his dick turn an ugly purple color. Alligator clamps with a chain linking the two together squeezed the boy's erect nipples. His head was completely submerged in a little kiddie pool of cool water with a tight blindfold covering his eyes and earplugs in his hears.

Sitting in a chair, a few feet from the pool, one hand wrapped around his cock, Sebastian watched as his slave struggled to lift himself up, gasping loudly for breath, his entire body shaking as he completed another crunch. He was desperately turning his head and his master knew what he was looking for; the reassurance that he wasn't alone. But he remained quietly stroking his cock.

He was such a good boy, taking his punishment without crying out for him, though he knew it was torturous. Blaine craved the reassurance that he wasn't alone, that he was doing the right thing, at all times and he knew that not giving that to him was worse punishment than the binds, forcing him to exercise so that he could breathe.

Sebastian's toes curled against the cement of their garage, silently counting out another crunch, the twenty-forth. He watched as compulsive, panicked shivers raced through his slave's bod, beads of sweat crawling down the length of his abdomen. But then he was clenching his abs to work himself up, out of the water, gasping harshly for air while he could reach it. Blaine still didn't call out his safe word and Sebastian knew he was okay.

Hanging upside down like he was, with feeling almost like he was drowning though he knew the kiddie pool only had a few inches of water in it, it gave Blaine a lot of time to think before the panic set in around the twenty-fifth crunch. The pain in his cock and nipples was very light, considering what he was used to, and barely offered a distraction. He knew that was why his master chose this punishment, to give him time to think.

He had been so bad, assuming that Sebastian was out with other men, cheating on him. Their entire relationship was built on trust, had to be, with the way their personalities were, and everyone who had burned them before. Blaine knew that his master would never do something like that, something that would rip his heart into pieces, and he had hurt him by assuming such a thing. But the way he had been gone for so long, coming home at all hours of the night, had put him on edge, though Sebastian apologized profusely for having to work so much.

Now he was being forced to trust that Sebastian was still in the garage, watching him, protecting him, loving him. It was terrifying but, after the twenty-fifth crunch, he felt a tug on the chain between the alligator clamps, sending a shock of pain through him, and also soothing his fears. Sebastian had promised to give him a sign that he was there once he did twenty-five crunches and he had kept that promise.

His body relaxed completely, though his chest still clenched from lack of air. Blaine only had five more crunches to go and Sebastian was there, he wasn't mad enough to leave him all alone while he was so vulnerable.

Completing the next five crunches, with a lot of difficulty but no panic, he let Sebastian lift his upper body out of the water while he gasped to regain his breath. His boyfriend unhooked the rope from the ceiling and carefully cradled Blaine's body to his chest, like he weighed nothing at all, before carrying him back into their bedroom, setting him down on his side. He couldn't help the quiet, breathless moan as his hands were jostled, tugging on his cock, and shooting pain through his nerve endings.

Sebastian unplugged Blaine's ears and uncovered his eyes, ready with a million reassurances on the tip of his tongue. “You did so good, Bee. My precious Bee. I'm right here. You did so well. I'm so proud of you,” he cooed in that gentle whisper that made his boyfriend feel like crying from the happiness that exploded in his chest, while he began untying all of the rope that bound his body. He lavished the little indents left on his wrists with kisses, though he didn't pay attention to the man's half-hard cock, and he didn't plan on it. This was still a punishment, after all.

Blaine was completely relaxed against the bed, letting out soft whimpers as the rope jostled his cock, and tears filling his eyes from the relief of it all. Sebastian cared enough about him to punish him correctly for his wrongs, like no one had ever really done in his life, and was still there to pick up the pieces when it was over with. It was so soothing, like he had never known before, and he never realized that he needed Sebastian's steady, firm hand like this to correct his wrongs.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured softly, once he had finally caught his breath, and Sebastian was spooning him from behind and gently wiping away the water with a towel. “I know my assumptions hurt you and I never wanted that to happen.”

His boyfriend settled the towel on his cheek, caressing it, and pressed a gentle kiss to the other cheek. “Your assumptions didn't hurt only me,” he whispered, cautioning him, reminding him that the punishment would continue if he didn't completely learn his lesson.

Nodding a little, Blaine nuzzled into the towel. “They hurt me too and I'm not allowed to hurt myself,” he told him, emotion clear in his voice, and it made Sebastian hold him tighter. It was painful and embarrassing to admit when he was feeling down and self-conscious.

“Good boy,” he cooed softly, setting the towel aside, and running his fingers soothingly through Blaine's wild, curly hair, which was slowly drying. Tangling his legs with the smaller man's, he held him tight, just touching his sore body gently, whispering calm words into his ear as he soothed him to sleep.


End file.
